Humphrey's Life
by Humphrythebadasslonewolf
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story so this is more of a test pilot any of my other stories that I may or may not upload any way. I do not own Alpha and Omega or any of the characters I did not make in my own time. The packs are already united. (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

Alpha And Omega: Humphrey's Life

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first story and I want all the feedback, and tips, you guys can give me. It really helps, and I am considering doing this with a partner, so I have more than just my own opinion before I upload a chapter or story. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY and, as always, have nice day!**

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Today started out like any other: get up, eat, hang out with Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, but then I got some news that turned a good day into a great one. Tomorrow Kate gets back from Alpha School, and she gets two weeks off, before she has to start her Alpha Duties. So that gives me plenty of time to hang out and catch up with her.

**Time Skip: Just before Kate gets back from Alpha School**

**No P.O.V.**

Kate will be back in a few minutes. "Do you think she will remember me?" Humphery wondered out loud, "Of course she will, she would never forget her best friend Humphrey," he thought. He blinked to clear his mind and when he opened his eyes, Kate was standing in front of him. He thought she looked more beautiful than ever. While he stood there staring at her, she giggled and waved her paw in his face trying to rouse him from his daydream. Finally he stopped staring after a few seconds, and that just made her giggle more. He just barely managed to speak and not drool all over her at the same time; after a second he managed a "Hey."

"'Hey,' is that all you've got for me? I thought you would have missed me more. I thought we were best friends," she said with a fake expression of hurt.

Humphrey was now afraid he had offended the person he loved, even though she did not know that he loved her. He still loved her all the same. "Sorry, you just look different; I am kind of surprised you changed that much over just six months."

She just laughed and said, "Same to you, but a lot can change in the span of six months."

"Well now, your looks may have changed but what about your personality?" Humphrey questioned.

"Oh, come on Humphrey, I am still the same person I was before Alpha School. Just stronger and faster, than before," Kate defended herself.

We will see about that. So do you want to try out the new game I made while you were gone? It is called "Logsledding," Humphrey replied.

"Sure, I would love to." Kate replied happily.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"Well then, I can see you're happy, so let's go before you die of anticipation," commented Humphrey.

"It is only because I am hanging out with my best friend right after I got out of Alpha School," Kate replied.

"All right, fair enough. Now let's go, I want to be able to show you before Eve wants you home, and possibly kills me for hanging out with you," Humphrey said, worriedly.

Kate just laughed and said, "Well, I won't let her kill my best friend; who else could I hang out with and be myself around? Sure, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch are cool, but it is hard to just forget my oldest and dearest friend."

Humphrey was so happy that she had said that, he could not even speak. He just nodded and motioned for her to follow him to the hill because, it was becoming dark.

**Time Skip a couple of hours later**

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

It was getting dark so Kate and I decided to call it a day and head home. We both had a ton of fun, so I was looking forward to tomorrow and what it could and would bring. I was outside my den now, and about to settle down when I started to wonder how Kate felt about me, but I just brushed it off since I was tired after such a long day.

**Ok guys and gals I am going to end it hear let me know what you think of it, and use constructive criticism in the comments. Send suggestions in the comments box and other messages in the pm box.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha and Omega: Humphrey's Life

**A/N: Hey guys and gals I am most likely posting this in close proximity to the first chapter so don't expect any of your OC's or comments to have impacted the story yet, anyway just wanted to get that out of the way and remind you to comment it helps a lot. Wow this A/N is getting long well I will end it here and as always have nice day.**

**Next day**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a yawn to see the sun light flittering through the entrance to the cave and it shining in my eyes. Then I remembered what happened yesterday and it made me happy, because I got to spend a good long while with Humphrey, and I could do it all again today. I got up and said "Morning" to Mom and Dad then told them I was going to hang out with Humphrey. I got to his den just as he woke up.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sounds of paw steps out side my den. (Yes Humphrey has his own den his parents were killed by lone wolves when he was just two weeks old. Then Winston and Eve found him on their territory and they tool him in and raised him as one of their own children. That is when Humphrey's and Kate's friendship took off.) I looked up and saw Kate had come over, I wondered why she had come out here to see me (Humphrey wanted a den that was farther from the pack than any other den but close enough to where he could he the call to meets and such.) She looked happy so I guessed something good had happened, so I got up and meet her outside the den. "Good Morning" I said

"Morning" Kate replied. Her happiness evident on her face and in her voice.

"So what's got you so happy?" I questioned

"Nothing just looking forward to hanging out with you again" Kate replied happily.

"Really, hm I though you would be hanging out with your Alpha friends not me." I said surprised.

Kate looked hurt after I said that and said "Would you prefer I leave you alone"

I was taken aback by her hurt and quickly replied "Not at all, I really enjoy your company just surprised that you enjoy hanging out with me that much is all.

Kate brightened up when I said that and happily replied "Of course I like hanging out with you, you are my all-time best friend in the whole world.

That made me so happy to hear her say that about me. "Well then what do you want to do today I am willing to do what ever you want to do. I said with happiness that matched hers.

"I don't know. I was hope you had some ideas" She said.

"Well let's take a walk and see if we can come with any ideas while we catch up since it has been awhile since we just talked about what is going on in our lives" I said.

"That sounds like a great idea, besides it would be nice to catch up after so long of us not seeing each other." She replied.

**Time Skip mid. day**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

After the walk we decided to log sled some more and then we started to get hungry so we decided to go get some food.

We were walking in silence just enjoying each other's company. I was thinking about Humphrey's and I's relationship and was wondering how he felt about me, since I think I am in love with him, but I don't know how he feels about me, and then there is the problem with the "No Alpha and Omega being mates" law, but I didn't care about that I was willing to run away with him if it meant we could be with each other.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

We were getting close to the Feeding Grounds and I was thinking of how I felt about Kate, was it really love or did I just like the way she looked? Then I started to think back to how we acted as pups never leaving each other's side, then I realized that i was true love I didn't care how she looked, but I did care about her and her feelings.

We then arrived at the Feeding Grounds and that interrupted the silence between us. So we started to look for a caribou that was not taken. Soon we found one and I was going to let her eat first, because of the pack law "Alphas eat first, Betas and Omegas eat last", but she told me "If someone has a problem with it they can deal with me since I invited you to eat with me." That made me happier that she was willing to stand up for me and make sure I was taken care of, I said "Thank you" and started eating as well.

**Time Skip the day is ending**

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I was walking Kate home, because she asked me too, and I happily obliged since it meant I got to spend more time with her. We arrived at her house shortly since it was close to the pack and the Feeding Grounds. We had talked about what would happen when she resumed her Alpha Duties, all she said was "All it will change is how much time we spend together each day".

I was happy to hear that we would still be friends and would still be hanging. "Well, good night" I said as we got to the entrance to her parents den.

Kate the said "Would you like to spend the night it is pretty dark outside."

I said "As long as your parents don't kill me for staying here."

She just laughed and said "Come on lets go tell them that you are staying the night here."

I followed her in the den, it was large for a den, it was four ft. tall, eight ft. long, and five ft. wide roughly. She was talking to her parents while I just stood there waiting for an answer, then she turned around and her parents were fine with. Eve then threated to kill me if I did anything to her daughter to which I replied with "I would never dream of harming Kate or Lilly in any way."

Eve replied with "I know just doesn't hurt to remind wolves of the punish meant for hurting my daughters."

**A/N Alright guys and gals what do you think of this chapter. As a reminder the OC description info. Is in the first chapter, Put suggestions for the story in the comments box and OC's in the pm box.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha and Omega: Humphrey's Life

**A/N Hey guys and gals I just want to thank all of you guys who commented, followed, and submitted OC's for the story. I can't promise any schedule for my updates just that they will come eventually, I have extreme anxiety and confidence problems so I will not submit anything until I have every detail the way I like it. Sorry not much I can do in that aspect of my life. Anyway, I will let you get to the story.**

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I woke up to something soft touching me , when I opened my eyes I was surprised to see that, Kate had come over and curled up against me. Needless to say I was terrified that Eve would catch us like this and get the wrong idea, so I scooted away some and as so as my warmth left her back she started to stir from her sleep. She looked around and saw me scooting back some more and she visibly blushed, because she had not meant to fall asleep that close to him.

Kate then said "Good Morning."

"Morning," I said back, praying Eve had not seen us like that.

That is when we heard Eve and Winston start to wake up. I was just thanking my lucky stars I woke up and moved away before Eve and Winston woke up, nut it was mostly Eve that scared me since with Winston you can have a civil conversation about what happened.

They both said "Good Morning," and we said "Good Morning," back.

Eve then started sniffing around trying to see if we did anything last night, she found nothing except she found our scents mixed together and got the wrong idea. She instantly started growling at me, which scared me cause I thought she was going to kill me but, thankfully, before she attacked me Kate figured out what got her angry and quickly explained it to her. She then said "What a nice boy," and walked away, I released a sigh of relief because, she didn't kill me.

When I sighed Kate just giggled and said "I told you, I would not let her kill you."

To which I replied "Yes you did and I only doubted you for a second at the end there."  
She just giggled more and said "Don't doubt me next time or, I might not save you.

I just chuckled and said "Sure, but if you didn't save me, then who would you hang out with?

"I would find a new friend to hang with," she said trying to make me jealous of her other friends.

"Ok, if you want to play like that, I am going log sledding and, you are not invited to come along," I said with fake angry.

She thought I was being serious so, she started to tear up and, said "Ok, I will just go and hang with other friends."

I quickly apologized and tried to cheer her up by saying "I was just kidding, come on lets go have some fun, and enjoy the day."

She brightened up know that she had not offended me, and that we were going to hang out more today, so she said "You ass, you had me worried there, I was afraid I had hurt your feelings."

I just said "Sorry, come on lets get moving, so we can have breakfast and then go have for fun for the day."

While we were on the way to the feeding grounds, I bumped into the person who I was as close to me as a brother, McCabe. McCabe was a pure black wolf, with crimson red stripes running down both of his sides, he has green eyes, and lots of scars since he is and Alpha, and while he is slightly insane, he is very protective of his friends and quite the natural born leader.

**No P.O.V.**

"Hey, Humphrey and Kate," he said.

"Hey, McCabe," they both said in unison making them both blush and it caused McCabe to chuckle a little.

"So what are you two up to today," McCabe asked not surprised to see them together even though Kate is a full-fledged Alpha now.

"Just going to get some food," Humphrey replied since his stomach was starting to growl rather loudly.

McCabe and Kate just looked at Humphrey, laughed, and said "Come on then. Lets get you some food before you eat us."

At the feeding grounds we came across John or as we liked to call him Two-Face, Garth, and Lilly.

John was an odd wolf to look at because, he was half white and half black, had one blue eye and the other was green, and a rather large scar over his left eye from saving Lilly, from a lone wolf who was trying to kidnap her. He is a Beta, meaning he is a wolf who likes to have fun like and Omega but, can be serious if needed. He is actually friends with just about anyone but, he can stand Garth since both Garth and him are in love with Lilly.

Garth is a Eastern wolf, he is red, has green eyes, one of the biggest wolves in the pack, and extremely strong and muscular. He is pretty much your average Alpha and not much else.

Lilly is a pure white wolf, with lavender eyes, and hair that covers one eye. She is an Omega and one of Humphreys best friends. She is very sweet and caring, she is also Kate's younger sister.

Garth and John were arguing again over stupid stuff as usual and Lilly was trying to break it up before things got out of hand and a fight was started.

Humphrey, Kate, and McCabe just found their own caribou nearby and the just watched as Lilly gave up and joined them saying "I wish they would grow up and get along."

"We all wish that Lilly," Humphrey replied smiling seeing that Garth's and John's yelling was getting progressively louder by the second.

They all just decided to ignore them and continue on with their meal. By the time they finished eating and talking it was almost mid. day, so they said their goodbyes went on with their day.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Kate and I decided to go do some log sledding, we had a blast and Kate was getting really good at it. I asked her if she wanted to try log racing and she agreed in less than a heartbeat. So we found another log and I used that one since it could be falling apart and we just not know it yet, plus I didn't want Kate to get hurt finding out.

We got ready to go lining the boards and I gave the count down "3, 2, 1, GO," yelled loudly. We both rocked down the mountain swerving left and right doing little tricks here and there on the way down.

Kate got to the bottom first, and in less than a second of the logs stopping she jumped put screaming that she won.

I just laughed and said "Alright, congratulations you won. Want to try and beat me again?"

All she said was " If you think you can beat me."

I said "Well then lets get moving"

We raced all day going up and down the mountain countless times, before it became to dark to continue log sledding, so we called it quits and we started walking back to her den.

It had become dark faster than I expected it to, but that happens when you are having fun all day. Kate and I were on the way home just talking about what we would tomorrow, and by the time we got to Kate's parents den we had decided on just relaxing in the river after breakfast. We said "Goodbye," and I ran home as fast as I could so I can get some sleep.

I was looking forward to tomorrow and all the fun it would bring. I walked into my den lay down and fell asleep as so as I got comfortable. I was dreaming about what tomorrow would bring and it was not pretty, I woke up several times throughout the night and I had to convince myself that it was just a dream before I fell asleep again, but the weirdest part about my dreams is that it was never the same one it would be different every time, but they all had one of three endings I died, I was in critical condition, or Kate died. It was not a very pleasant night for me.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I got home, walked in, and my mother instantly started asking me if I was ok and why I was home so late. I told her "I am fine. I was having fun with Humphrey and lost track of what time it was."

As soon as I said "Humphrey," my mother went berserk asking questions like "Did he force you to do something," or "What were you doing that made you lose track of time," and throwing in threats of how she would kill him if he did.

I answered the questions just as quick as she throw them. As I waited for the barrage of questions to stop, I started think about telling my parents that I loved Humphrey despite the Pack Law "Alphas and Omegas can NEVER be together" but, I figured that would only cause my mother to go berserk and she would probably try to kill Humphrey. So I decided that it would be in my best interest not to mention it to her or anyone else for that matter.

After about twenty minutes of non-stop questions I was about to break, but my Mother must have either seen how frustrated I was, or she had enough information not to kill Humphrey . Either way I was glad, so I said "Good Night," then I curled up in the corner and fell into a very peaceful sleep, as soon as I laid down.

**A/N OK that ends this chapter June 24****th**** is my B-day so happy Birthday to me I guess. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter tell me what I did wrong and I am probably only going to accept 2-4 more OC's depending on how good they are.**

**P.S. I just want to say thank you again, for reading and showing your support it means a lot more to me than any of you can imagine, and as always have Good Night/Day.**

**P.P.S. Bet you thought I forgot to say that didn't you?**


	4. Chapter 4

Alpha and Omega: Humphrey's Life

**A/N Hey guys and gals for those of you who actually read these I am going to allow you a glimpse of who I really am in the A/N at the end of the story. Anyway considering making a second story about Minecraft or creating a second Alpha and Omega story where the characters are basically humans. The poll is up so you can vote until June 30****th****.**

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I woke up from my nightmares again and I was feed up with going to sleep only to wake up 10-20 min. later, so I decided to just get up and start my day. I went outside and the was just starting to rise, so I figured I would head to the river and get a drink before heading over to Kate's den. I quickly ran to the river and got my drink before jogging over to Kate's place, since she is an Alpha I figured she would be waking up soon.

I got to her den in about 15 min. I looked inside and saw that they were all still asleep, so I pulled my head out and figured it wouldn't be long till they woke up, so I just walked around outside thinking of stuff we could do after we bored of playing in the river. About 10 min. later Winston walked out and saw me walking around, he walked up and asked "How are you Humphrey?"

He took me by surprise since I was so deep in thought, I didn't hear him approaching me, but I said "Good sir, how are you?"

Winston just chuckled and said "Please call me Winston, Humphrey since you are like the son I never I had."

It made me really happy to hear Winston say that, so I said "Ok, Si… Winston, Is Kate awake yet?"

"Yes, she is you can go and get her if you want," He said smiling.

"Thanks, but I don't want to just leave in the middle of a conversation." I replied

He just chuckled and said "It is fine; I need to go and see Hutch anyway. Bye Humphrey, good talking to you," as he started to walk away.

"You too, Winston," I said as he turned a corner and disappeared from sight. I turned around and started to walk towards the den, I got to the mouth just as Kate walked out; we were almost touching noses and that made us both blush. I quickly turned my head and said "Hey, Kate want to go get breakfast now?"

"Sure," she replied and started walking towards the Feeding Grounds.

I followed her there; nothing was said between us as we walk there, because of the encounter at her den. We found a caribou and sat down to eat together, since I knew she would just bug me until I did, so it has just sort of become a reflex, when I am with Kate to immediately sit down and eat with her.

Nothing special happened at breakfast, so we went to the river and relaxed together. At the river I asked Kate "How have you been since leaving Alpha School?"

"I have been great, thanks to you," Kate replied with a lot of happiness and enthusiasm evident in her voice.

That made me blush, and all I could say is "Thanks, I am glad you have been enjoying your time off, especially since you have been spending all of it with me."

Kate smiled and said "Of course, I have been enjoying my time off with you; you are my all-time best-friend."

"Well thank you, it means a lot to me to hear you say that," I replied happily.

She just kept smiling, got up, and said,"Come on, lets go do something else before the day is over."

"Ok," I said as I got up and followed her. "Would you like to go log sledding or see if we can find the others and do log racing," I asked.

"How about just me and you race again," Kate asked.

"Since, I **can't say no** to you, sure lets do," I said putting emphasize on can't say no.

**(Time Skip night time)** **Humphrey's P.O.V.**

We have been playing all day, and we both have had a ton of fun. On the walk to Kate's den we were talking having fun still despite how tired we both were.

"So Humphrey, you still upset you lost to a girl again," Kate asked jokingly.

"Normally I would be, but since the girl I lost to was you nope. If anything I made me happy that I had to try to beat you," I said truthfully.

"Come on, if we hurry you might be able to spend the night," Kate replied.

I was about to respond, but then I saw a hunter who was taking aim on Kate. I pushed Kate out of the way just as the hunter shot, and I took the bullet for her.

"Why did you… OH MY GOD HUMPHERY," Kate yelled. She quickly grabbed my scruff and started pulling me towards her den, so Eve could try and patch me.

We got there in about 10 min. because; we were pretty close when I got shot. As soon as we got in the den Kate let go, and quickly got Eve. As soon as Eve saw me she asked, "What happened?"

Kate told her that I took a bullet for her and as soon as Kate finished Eve got to work taking the bullet out, I screamed from the pain and I passed out from the pain after a minute or two.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I saw Humphrey pass out, I was incredibly worried about him, but I knew my mother would do her best to save him. So I went to a corner and cried myself to sleep with worry.

**Time Skip 1 week Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I woke up with Kate pressed against the side of my body that didn't get shot. It made me smile despite the massive amount of pain I felt. I just sat there with Kate pressed against my side, until I had to use the bathroom. So I gently pulled myself away and tried to stand, but the pain in my side made me yelp and fall to the ground, that woke Kate up and she rushed over to me, saying Humphrey your awake, thank you for saving me from the hunter."

"Think nothing of it would do it again if I had too, because I… I… I love you," I said meaning every word of it.

Kate just started at me, finally after 10 min, she managed to speak, but by then I has stood up and started to walk away, upset that she didn't feel the same about me. She run in front of me and kissed me which took me by surprise, after a couple seconds, she pulled away and said, "I have felt the same way about you for a long time, I was just afraid that you did not feel the same way about me. Instead of waiting for me to respond, she pulled me into another kiss.

That surprised me, but instead of fighting it, I just went with. Just then Eve walked in with a wolf who looked familiar, but that was not what caught my attention, it was the killer look in Eve's eyes.

**When Humphrey wakes up Lilly's P.O.V.**

I was at my den hanging out with Garth when he told me his feelings, I told him I did not feel the same about him, but instead of just accepting it he hit me, and told me he was going to marry me whether or not I loved him back.

Just then John walked in to see Garth yelling at me, he quickly ran up to Garth and clawed he across the face in rage, because he saw that Garth had hurt me/ Garth tuned his attention to John and said "I will give you a chance to walk away, and forget about what you saw before I kill you."

John just growled and said, "Trust me if anyone is going to die it will be you." After he said that leapt at Garth, he landed on Garth's back and started clawing and ripping at it. Garth quickly rolled trying to squash John, but John jumped off at the last second and started going for Garth's face. Garth, since he was bigger the blows did not affect him much, but he knew that if the fight took too long he would become tired, so he leapt with surprising speed for his size and tackled John to the ground. When John hit the ground he knew he had to move fast or he would get torn to shreds by the Garth, so he managed to push Garth off him and as soon as he was free he went for Garths throat, he's jaws latched on to his target, not enough to rip his throat out, but enough to choke him, then he said despite having his mouth full, "Do you surrender or do I need to kill you?"

Garth managed to get out "I surrender."

As soon as he said that John let goo and went to Lilly to comfort her after this traumatic experience. He comforted Lilly and growled at Garth to leave before something happened to him, he complied and walked still angry, but he knew better than to try and fight again.

John was comforting Lilly when he said "Don't worry he is gone and I won't let him hurt you again.

Lilly was sobbing into his shoulder but she did manage to say "Thank you, I should have realized this sooner but, I love you, John more than anything else in the world."

John froze because he never would have guessed that she felt the same about him, so he managed to speak after a second, "Lilly I love you too, I just never would have guessed that you felt the same about me that is why I didn't tell you sooner."

Lilly just smiled and pulled him into a kiss that lasted until they needed breath. "Wow" they both said at the same time making them both laugh a little.

It was now about midday and they decided to go find Eve, Winston, and Tony, so they could tell them what happened before Garth told them, and twisted the story so that he was the good guy.

**A/N So guys and gals what did you think of that chapter? I know it took longer than before to update just had some IRL problems to deal with. Anyway, what is going to happen to Humphrey you may be wondering well look for the next chapter to find out. It was hard writing that fight scene, since I like Garth he is not really all that bad, but it goes well with the story in my eyes. Any way I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and you all have a very nice day.**

**P.S. Don't think I forgot the song is "The Diary" by "Hollywood Undead", check it out I listen to it almost non-stop.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha and Omega: Humphrey's Life

**A/N Hey guys and gals, I am so sorry for the long wait I have had quite a few problems with and in my life, don't be concerned I can handle 99% of the things life can throw at me. Anyway I will let you guys get to the story just wanted to apologize for the long wait, and as always have nice day.**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

Mom just walked in on me and Humphrey making out and since the no Alpha and Omega law this was going to be bad for both of us, but from the look in my mom's eye it was going to be Humphrey taking most of the punishment. I quickly jumped up and said "Mom don't freak out, me and Humphrey admitted that we loved each other and we understand that we have to leave the pack."

Mom just ignored me and jumped on Humphrey trying to kill him, but since I knew that would happen, I quickly tackled her off and pinned her down. She looked at me and said, "I can forgive you, but he needs to die."

That startled me and mom saw that so she pushed up and threw me off, and jumped on Humphrey again, still trying to achieve her goal of killing him. I got her of him again and told Humphrey to be ready to run if she got managed to escape, he just nodded and sat by the entrance, in case he had to make a quick get away from my mom.

I held her down and started explaining things to her, after about five minutes I let her up and walked over to Humphrey and sat next to him waiting for her to respond. She looked at us and how happy we were and all she said was, "If you truly are happy with him I will support you and him being together even though I don't like it."

I walked up to her and hugged her saying, "Thank you for at least showing your support even though you do not approve."

That is when we all remembered the other wolf with mom, and we all turned to look at him, a little embarrassed because of what happened. He ignored it and looked at Humphrey and said, "It is good to see you again, after so long brother."

Humphrey just stared at him and said, "Is that really you Alex."

"Didn't think you would remember me after so long," Alex replied while smiling.

Humphrey jumped up and hugged him almost in tears, since it has been years since they saw each other. They hugged for a little bit before we remembered that we still had to go and talk to my dad about Humphrey and I being together, and about getting rid of the no Alpha and Omega law was still in motion. We all just looked at each other and silently agreed that it was time to go and have the discussion before the entire pack found out and ran us out.

The journey to the den was quite since no one wanted to talk about what was going to happen if this was to go wrong, so we all just walked and enjoyed the silence because, it was the last little bit of silence they were going to have for the next few hours.

**Time Skip After the "Discussion" (I was being lazy), Humphrey's P.O.V.**

It was settled Kate and I were going to announce our love for one another to the pack and then, Winston was going to tell them that depending on if they chose to support the abolishment of the law or not, would determine what happened to Kate and I next, whether it was banishment or acceptance.

So Kate and I walked out after Winston summoned the pack for a meeting, we announced our love and Winston told them about the deal, surprisingly enough since they had the choice of abolishing the law or keeping it most of the crowed wanted to get rid of the law and supported the idea of Alphas and Omegas together. So the law was removed, and Kate and I decided to go to the Moon Light Howl together, since it was our first one as a couple.

**Before the Kate and Humphrey tell Winston about their feelings, Lilly's P.O.V.**

John and I were heading to my parents den to tell them about us and what Garth did to me. When we got there the bleeding had stopped and it only stung a little. We walked in and I saw my dad and we explain what had happened, he said he would talk with Tony as soon as Eve got back from taking a new wolf, who claimed to be Humphrey's long lost brother, to see him again. **(Sorry guys I, haven't work on this story in so long I forgot what I wrote last time.)**

**Time Skip Just Before the howl, Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I was hanging with Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, it was about twenty min. till the howl and I was worried that I didn't look good enough for Kate. The guys kept telling me that I looked fine, of course that didn't help my confidence at all since I wasn't trying to impress them. I looked in the sky and saw it was time to go and meet up with Kate at the Howling Rock, so we all got up went and went to the Howling Rock to meet up with our dates.

**With Kate, Kate's P.O.V.**

I was ready to go to the Moon Light Howl, but I was worried that Humphrey would not like the way I looked. Lilly kept telling me that with everything Humphrey and I went to be together, he would love how I looked no matter what I looked like. That made me feel better knowing that it was true, since Humphrey and I did go through a lot to be together. I looked in the sky and saw it was time to leave so me and Lilly got up to leave.

**Back with Humphrey, Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Me and the guys arrived at the Howling Rock, we started looking for our dates. I found Kate quickly, we shared a quick kiss, and then started to look for a place for us to howl. We quickly found one and we waited for it to get a little bit darker before we started howling. After about ten min. of talking we decided to start since other people, had started **(The song they howled was "Skillet's" Whispers In The Dark" if you want to listen to it look it up.)**

**After the howl, Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Kate and I were headed back to our den to rest the howl. On the way there we bumped in to McCabe, who was looking a little sad. "What's wrong McCabe," I asked worried about what had happened, since McCabe didn't show much in the way of emotion.

McCabe just said, "That he didn't want to talk about it right now."

I wasn't happy but, I respected his decision enough to let it go for now. Kate and I just nodded and walked away. We got to my den or as we liked to call it our den, since she would ask her parents if she could move in with me soon. We lay down together and kissed each other good night. Kate fell asleep quickly but, since I was still worried about McCabe, I had trouble falling asleep. I fell asleep after a few min, my last thought was I wonder what tomorrow would be like since Kate and I no longer had to hide our feelings from others.

**A few days later, Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sun hitting me in my eyes, I shifted around so it wasn't in my eyes and looked around, I saw Kate curled up lying next to me and since it was still early morning. I was sitting there wondering what Kate and I were going to do to day since it was her last day without Alpha Duties. As I was thinking Kate woke up and saw me just staring off into the distance. "Are you ok, Humphrey," Kate asked.

Since I wasn't paying attention and didn't see her wake up, it startled me when she asked me if I was ok. "Yes, I am fine just wondering what we should do since it your last day off." I said while smiling.

She smiled back and said, "Ok, just wanted to make sure nothing had happened."

I chuckled and said, "Come on, lets go get some food, so we can hurry up and enjoy your last day off."

"Ok, but I don't care what we do as long as I am with you," Kate responded.

Thanks, Sweety that means a lot. I still don't understand why you chose me out of all the other wolves you could be with," I said curiously.

I chose you out of all the other wolves because, you are fun, smart, funny, sweet, kind, caring, and most importantly you stole my heart after I got back from Alpha School, by always being there for me even though I was an official Alpha," Kate explained.

**A/N Ok guys and gals I am going to leave it off there. You can all thank yourselves for the fact that this chap. was even posted, but the one guy I want to personally thank is, ShadowsOfLoneWolf, he helped me get out of that depressed slump I was in. All of the support I have gotten has made me wonder why I started writing here, and to be completely honest I have no idea what came over me and made me start typing this, all I know is I enjoy it more than I enjoy doing a lot of things. Also I don't know when chapters will be posted just know I will warn you all before I quit or end a story. I am going to say good day/night and I want you all to go and enjoy yourselves if and while you still can, I made the mistake of never really stopping and enjoying a moment in my life and look where it got me, depressed and hateful. So good and enjoy yourselves and don't try and live in the future live in the present and enjoy every second of it.**

**P.S. I play a lot on Xbox Live my username is DarkShadows2598.**


End file.
